Evoked potential studies of small samples of inpatient schizophrenics have suggested that information processsing deficit, shown by a reduction of visual P300 amplitude, and primary somatosensory processing deficit, shown by augmentation of somatosensory N60 may be biological markers of schizophrenic subgroups. The proposed study is designed to verify these findings using a large sample of outpatient schizophrenics who are experiencing symptom remission. Patients will receive either standard psychopharmacological therapy or psychosocial treatment without concomitant maintenance medication, following a 4 week drug free period. The opportunity to assess the evoked response characteristics of a drug-free group compared to a group on a neuroleptic regime as well as a within subject comparison without and with medication should provide information relative to the state-trait symptomatology of schizophrenia. Further, all patients will be tested repeatedly throughout a two year period to determine whether ERP parameters serve as prognostic indicators of therapy outcome and/or behavioral functioning.